


Dude

by DisabledNicoDiAngelo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Neo Pronouns, Star's nb, discussion of neo pronouns and nb terms is not my personal thoughts but what I consider theirs to be, gender be personal, non binary character, they're in love and soft and Julio is not 'Star's babysitter but he is a great bf, written by a disabled and nb peep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledNicoDiAngelo/pseuds/DisabledNicoDiAngelo
Summary: 'Star realizes "he's" not really a dude, what can Julio do but help "him" work it out?





	Dude

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how 'Star can have that backstory and character arc and still be considered cis
> 
> The discussions of gender neutral terms, neo pronouns, and other lgbt+ stuff is not my personal thoughts nor the objective meaning. Partner is a valid term, I simply don't see them liking it.

Ric was impatiently waiting for ‘Star to come home, his foot tapping in a “rat-a-tap” pattern, his fingers playing a symphony on his knee. it was unlike him to still be out and about by the time Ric was done with his daily business, even more-so when he was coming home early, ‘Star was rather fond of “quality time” together...Then again...Ric leaned back and thought.  
He had been going out more and more lately on his own, which may not of been cause for worry but now that he thought of it, he had no idea what he’d been doing, which was rather strange. 

Sure ‘Star wasn’t always the most talkative guy, he could be nonverbal for days-losing his words or simply out of a lack of wanting to talk, sometimes he would just sign, other times he’d go days only speaking in quotes and hums for him to decipher but he’d always get it, but there were no secrets. And sure maybe he wasn’t always the most “expressive” his voice monotone unless he was trying otherwise. Maybe it was because of how long they’ve loved each other, maybe it was just ‘Star’s face, but he always understood him. Now that he was thinking about it Ric couldn’t even imagine ‘Star hiding anything from him, let alone successfully. Has he really been that oblivious? Just as he felt the gears in his head start turning so did the doorknob. 

“Honey I’m home” Just like the sun breaking on a new day, the moon shining on a dark night, there was his boyfriend stepping out of his shoes and walking into their apartment with his usual grace and bright smile. Wait that’s not right, Ric leaned forward and looked close, his smile was there but it didn’t reach his eyes and sure one didn’t work but since when has that ever mattered? 

“Babe?” Ric gestured for him to sit and swung his legs over his lap when he did, if they were gonna talk he might as well be comfortable. Wriggling his toes and laying back he finally broached the subject. “You ok Dude? You’ve been kinda distant lately, y’know?” 

‘Star froze, no longer methodically rubbing Ric’s feet. “I-I-I need to find my words, I have not found the right one yet.” ‘Star stuttered out-a bit nervously. 

“Dude, take all the time you need, ok? Just know that I’m here when you’re ready. Can I help? Do you want me to?” Ric asked gingerly. It wasn’t uncommon for him to help with these problems. Many nights have been spent looking over dictionaries and thesauruses (or was it thesauri?) for the right word for ‘Star to explain one thought or another. ‘Star was of the frank belief that English (and Spanish) were rather limited and had even been studying other languages, always looking for the perfect turn of phrase. 

Star made a non committal hum and looked away for a moment before replying. “I have not found the right word yet...but I know the issue. Julio you have taught me a lot about how to act like a “normal” man but...,” his face smiling softly and a little sad over normal, as if he ever cared before. “I do not believe-I am not entirely a man.” Star looked over at Ric with a worried look, like he had done something wrong, as if he ever would on purpose. He kept on going with a little more confidence “I always assumed I was one, as that was what I was told upon coming here, but I do not like being referred to as one, it’s,” Stat struggled for a minute looking for the right word. “Stifling, and frankly..even if I were..this performative actions I must take to be perceived one, I know you relish those, I know how happy you are being what you call “masc” but that is not me I think. “ He kept going a little longingly “On Mojoworld I used to wear make-up, and do my hair, and wear rather silly costumes. I know it was ridiculous but despite everything, I enjoyed that, I got to choose how I was perceived. When I became Shatterstar I was no longer an “it” they used started using “he” not like a man however, more similar to a dog. 

I am not Shatterstar anymore. I am no warrior on Mojoworld. I am a landlord, I am a X-men on occasion, most importantly I am your Boyfriend. My existence no longer hinges on selling myself as a threat.” ‘Star’ blush ran down his neck for a moment. “I’m just ‘Star now and I-I like not being scary, I liked my long hair in braids, my make-up, I like skirts,and dresses,and-and jewelry. I-” 

“Star.” Ric’s voice broke through sharp, and always forgiving. “Baby it’s ok. You like dresses? Is that what you and Monet have been so secretive about?” At his nod Ric continued “Ok. We’ll figure this out, we can go shopping tomorrow, we can pick up whatever you want ok? Now I just have a few questions ok.” At ‘Star’s nervous nod Ric sat up and scooched onto “his?” lap and ran his hands up and down “their?” shoulders “It ok baby. It’s gonna be ok. Now I just need you to answer these. Now ‘Star’s still ok then?” at ‘Star’s nod Ric continued “Ok now you said you didn’t like being referred to as a man, so he/him is out of the picture right?” Ric couldn’t help but smile as ‘Star’s face lit up at his understanding, he tried to ignore the hurt that ‘Star thought otherwise. “Most importantly is boyfriend out? Would you prefer partner?” 

“Partner!? No! I have already been your “partner”. I have worked too hard to be your boyfriend to use that again.” Star snapped back his hand running through Ric’s hair a smile that (finally thought Ric) reached his eyes. “I do not wish to be called a man anymore, I still want to be “your man”. I am not looking for a demotion, getting you to admit I was your boyfriend is my highest accomplishment I think” ‘Star teased. 

“I really made you work for it didn’t I?” Ric replied not bothering to hide his blush or pleased smile. 

“You did.” 

“Ok so Partner’s out, how about “Love?” that’s nice and gender-neutral”. 

‘Star’s face lit up at that “Love? That’s a nice title, I really don’t mind boyfriend but you’re right I daresay that is better.” 

“Daresay?” 

“It was on metv earlier, I thought it a nice word, I like saying it.” 

“I daresay I like you saying it too.” Ric leaned over and gave “them?” a kiss. “Wait I still have another question!” He added pulling apart ignoring ‘Star’s pout. “Pronouns? You thinking They/Them, She? Wanna mix it up?” 

‘Star faltered for a moment. “I do not like any I am not a man, I am even less a woman, and...They seems a little too impersonal for me, nothing seems to fit. Apparently "The Bisexual Non-Binary Time Displaced Space Mutant" experience is a little unique..those terms just don’t fit. I need a word I can define, not a word that defines me.” 

Ric leaned back against ‘Star’s chest with a pout and pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing, his fingers dancing on the screen. 

“Julio?” 

“I’m looking Babe, yes here dud-I mean Babe.” Ric placed his phone in ‘Star’s hands and after a beat rolled his eyes (fondly always fondly) and started reading out loud. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU GO BY A SET OF PRONOUNS I’VE NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE!? Neo Pronouns an explanation : What are they? Some people will use more than one set of pronouns, and you are encouraged to alternate among them in conversation. Neopronouns are a category of new (neo) pronouns that are increasingly used in place of “she,” “he,” or “they” when referring to a person. Some examples include: xe/xem/xyr, ze/hir/hirs, and ey/em/eir”  
Ric looked up at ‘Star and smiled at the wide look on ‘Star’s face. “This what you’re looking for?” 

“Julio?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you...use one of these please? To test it?” 

Ric couldn’t help but laugh and throw himself into his role, jumping off ‘Star’s lap and turning towards an imaginary person. “Hello have you seen ‘Star? Xe ran off after Monet instead of cuddling me xier Love. It’s just sad actually.” turning around to reply to himself he smiled as he caught ‘Star’s face “No I haven’t seen xem but I’ll keep my eye out for xem ok?” Before he could turn around to reply ‘Star had xier arms wrapped around him and was burying xier face in his neck. 

“Julio.” 

“Yeah du-babe?” 

“Julio. Dude is fine and-” ‘Star couldn’t keep the smile off xier face, xe never could, not around him. “-so are those, those are more than fine I think. Can..can we use those?” 

“Dude.” Ric smile and leaned into xier arms starting to sway into their silent dance. “Of course we can. Even if those end up not being right after all, we can and will do whatever you want Babe. What have I told you about being selfish?” 

“Be it at all times.” 

“Exactly and this isn’t even that. Now come-on I believe I still have some old eyeliner lying around somewhere.” With that Ric started pulling xem upstairs, for eyeliner among other fun things. 

“Julio?”

‘Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too dude.” 

“Call me dude again and I’m not blowing you.” 

“Love you too Baby” 

“Better.” 

“Really starting to regret that selfish talk.” 

“No you are not.” 

“No I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for myself.  
transphobes don't interact.


End file.
